the prince and nine princesses
by rukia kuchiki fan
Summary: Ichigo Kurosaki, of the noble Kurosaki household, is turning 19 and must find a wife from the nine other noble households – Shihōin; Shiba; Kuchiki; Urahara; Inoue; Kasumiōji; Ishida; Kusaka; and Ogawa. One princess from each household is selected.
1. Chapter 1

The prince and nine princesses

Ichigo Kurosaki, of the noble Kurosaki household, is turning 19 and must find a wife from the nine other noble households – Shihōin; Shiba; Kuchiki; Urahara; Inoue; Kasumiōji; Ishida; Kusaka; and Ogawa.

One princess from each noble household is selected as a candidate to the heir of the most powerful noble house of Japan.

#####

"Kurosaki-sama."

"Yes. What is it?" he replied turning towards the man in the grey and brown servant wear.

"The Princesses of the Shiba house and the Ishida house have arrived. Your father wishes for you to go and meet them."

"Ok. Tell I'll be there in a minute. I have to finish this piece of music." He turned back to the piece of paper in front of him on the desk and carried on writing down notes. He loved music it relaxed him. This tune he was his second. He was planning on making the musicians play them at the party that evening.

On finishing he pushed his navy kimono and black haori behind him and stood up. _Well _he thought to himself _lets go see what the Ishida and Shiba Princesses are like_. With that he left.

#####

a/n: so what do you think??? Please review it would be very much appreciated!!

Next chapter the meetings!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

The meetings

"Kurosaki-sama." Said the Shiba princess and Ishida princess in unison, bowing.

Miyuki Shiba was pretty with shoulder length blonde hair and dark chocolate brown eyes. She wore a peach coloured kimono with pale pink cranes patterning it and a pale pink obi.

Yui Ishida had a bit of a pinched face but had nice long bluish-black hair that was held back in a emerald green ribbon and blue eyes that seemed colourless unless you really looked. She wore an emerald kimono with a dark blue flower cart design and a dark blue obi.

"Good afternoon ladies." Ichigo answered politely, bowing back. Miyuki blushed a little since she had a big crush on him. Yui looked nervous but held her head up to keep the name of her house true and honoured.

As he came up from his bow he saw three other girls stood in the doorway. These three all looked beautiful and graceful.

Senna Ogawa had black hair which was held in a fan clip at the back of her head and green eyes that twinkled as she moved. She wore a dark blue kimono with lighter blue fans printed on the fabric and a light blue obi.

Yoruichi Shihōin had long dark purple hair tied up in a ponytail and cat green eyes which were furrowed in sadness. She wore a tangerine orange kimono with a khaki leaf design and khaki obi.

Akira Kasumiōji had ruddy-brown hair and hazel eyes. Her kimono was red that had golden stars littering the bottom of the skirt and a golden obi.

Ichigo was caught staring. _Why does the purple hair look so depressed? Shouldn't she be overwhelmed that she has been chosen to be a candidate?_ He let go of his thoughts and cleared his throat saying: "Welcome ladies. Ii hope you enjoy your stay."

"Thank you Kurosaki-sama." They all answered in chorus.

The next to arrive was Orihime Inoue of the Inoue house.

She had ginger-brown hair and grey eyes. She wore a hot pink kimono with silver swirls covering the material and a silver obi. She smiled obviously to try and appeal to him but she just didn't click with him as the other girls had managed to do.

About five minutes after the arrival of Orihime, Natsuki Kusaka and Ran Urahara turned up.

Ran Urahara had pea green hair which was cropped underneath her ears with a longer trail of hair on the right side of her face that was wrapped in a brown ribbon and white eyes – she was blind. She wore a powder blue kimono with a lilac trim on the sleeves and the skirt and a lilac obi.

Natsuki Kusaka had light brown hair which was up in a net on top of her head (this was a tradition for all women in her family to wear their hair like this) and soft brown eyes that seemed to watch your every move. She wore an ivory kimono with a teal bamboo design embroidered onto it and a teal obi.

Isshin Kurosaki counted the number of guests. One princess not here. "My dear guests," he spoke, "please be patient as we wait for the Kuchiki Princess."

The princesses shuffled in their seats as they waited.

#####

Half an hour later there was the sound of a cart pulling to a halt outside the building.

A servant came in bowing down on the floor. "May I inform that the Kuchiki princesses has arrived." With that he stood bowed again and left.

They waited to lay eyes on the princess from the second most powerful family in Japan. She walked in.

The first thing Ichigo saw was the eyes. Those big nervous round orbs of deep seductive violet. And then there was the hair – midnight black and shiny, done up messily in a bun. She was wearing a deep violet kimono with white lilies patterning the purple fabric in an almost accidental way and a white obi.

This was Rukia Kuchiki.

#####

a/n: Well there are all the princesses. Please review I love criticism if it is helpful or kind.

Next is the party


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: OH COME ON READ, REVIEW.... ME CRY


End file.
